do you get the message?
by Bubble child
Summary: yugi and co. sing songs with hidden messages. hope you like i tried. t for now also cause of strong language. PS anzu/tea bashing and side couples find out later.main couple yamixyugi
1. anzu's one of those girls

Yugi do the disclaimer!

Yugi : k! bubble child owns nothing

Yami: and never will even though she wants to.

For that Yami your dating Anzu hahaha

Yami and Yugi: What!

Anzu: yeah

Shut up Anzu! Anyway Yugi don't worry its part of my plan so chill.

Nneka: its time to take your medicine BC.(injects needle)

Nneka: (portal appears)(pushes yugioh cast through)(throws boom box in)

Nneka: On to the story. Warning Anzu bashing and loads of singing.

* * *

[ ] hikari to Yami or vise versa

( ) thoughts

"" talking

_Blah _Yugi singing

Yugi was sick of Anzu. Ever since Yami got his body she's been dating him.

Now you see Yugi loved Yami. But he was dating Anzu. It was no secret that Yami had a bank account worth half of Japan. Yugi was chilling on his bed listing to his I pod. He suddenly get hungry. "Yami where are you?" Yugi screamed. "in here" he heard come from the living room. He ran in and said "hey Yami what for- oh hi Anzu." He was surprised and a little bit annoyed to see Anzu. [ what is she doing here Yami?] he did nothing to hide his disgust. [ just hanging] "Any ways what is that you want Aibou?" "Nothing never mind." he said. He stormed back to his room. He left them with confused looks on there face.(ugg why does she have to be here. Will she never leave.) then he got a very evil plan which matched his evil smile. About 30 minutes later he reappeared down stairs. (I hopes this works)thought Yugi. "Hey Yami you want to hear a song."(please say yes)he thought. Knowing Yami he would never say no. Anzu was about to say something when Yami said yes. (god dame midget)she thought. Yugi sat between Yami's legs. He then pressed the play button on his boom box. One of those girls by Avril lavigne begins to play. After a while he stated to sing.

_La la la, la la la la_

_I know your kind of gir__l_

_You only care about one thing_

_Who you've seen, or where you've been_

_Who's got money_

_I see that look in your eye__s_

_It tells a million lies_

_But deep inside, I kn__ow why_

_You're talking to him_

_I know what you're all about_

_I really hope he figures it out_

_She's one of those girls_

_They're nothing but trouble_

_Just one look and now you're seeing double_

_Before you know it she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_She's so good that you won't see it coming_

_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_

_You'll be broken, she'll be gone_

_Off to the next one_

_Oh oh oh_

_Off to the next one_

_Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh_

_She's gonna be the end of you_

_At least that's what they say_

_It's been a while_

_You're in denial_

_And now it's too late_

_The way she looks makes you high_

_All the warning signs_

_Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes_

_Makes you wanna die_

_I know what she's all about_

_I really hope you figure it out_

_You know it's a game, you know it's a game_

_She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head_

_She's so insane, so insane_

_She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame_

_Oh oh oh_

_Off to the next one_

_Oh oh yeah yeah_

_Off to the next one_

When he finished he stared into Anzu's shocked face and laughed. Then he excused himself. From his room Yugi could here Yami and Anzu start to argue over his little performance. He smiled to himself. Then he heard the door slam shut. Mission complete.

* * *

Yeah that was good.

Anzu: uhh I only dated him for so long.

Shut the Fuck up Anzu!Im tiered of you! Ya know what Bakura,Ryou Malik Marik get over here!

All exept yugi yami and Anzu: what?

(evil grin) come with me I gotta tell you some thing.

Nneka: wait when did you wake up.

About half way through the story. bazinga

Nneka: well in case you don't know me im Nneka bc helper kay and ill be here.

All: please r&r byene


	2. yami's not gonna write you a love song

Fin: I sorry for the delay it just my state tests and … (trails off complaining)

Yami: stop complaining your just lazy!

Yugi: who's fin?

Nneka: that's BC's nickname.

Fin: and I am not lazy!

All : fin owns Nada.

Fin: gender bender.

Fin and Nneka: (pushes Yami and Yugi in to portal) now to the story.

* * *

Yami sat on the couch in their beloved house/shop.

She looked up to see her secret crush Yugi prance in the room.

She saddled Yami's curvy hips.

" Yami! Hey!." she belted while prepare the puppy dog eyes.

Sighing she looked at her. "what is it Aibou?"

"can you write me a love song?" release the puppy dog eyes of doom.

"No babe." she replied stone faced.

See Yami a **amazing** song writer.

Yugi grunted in response and disappeared in a puff of purplish smoke.

She went to the secret sanctuary garden Yami created.

Smiling brightly she took out a note pad and pencil and started scribbling furiously. satisfied she also disappeared into a red-purple smoke puff.

She silently landed into a tree. Looking down she saw Yugi sitting on a flower swing that over looked a field of flowers.

She jumped out of the tree and ran up to the swing and started swinging.

All with out a sound. But gained a surprised yelp from Yugi. Here dress flowing in the wind.

Sudden music played out of nowhere. Yami sang.

Head under water

And they tell me to breathe easy for a while

The breathing gets harder, even I know that

Made room for me but it's too soon to see

If I'm happy in your hands I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages

No easy way to say this

You mean well, but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you asked for it'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song'cause you tell me it's

Make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better

Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way

That they all say things you want to hear

And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and

Your twisted words,Your help just hurts

You are not what I thought you were

Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you

Made me think that I need this too

I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's

Make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better

Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on

To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone

'cause I believe there's a way you can love me

Because I say

I won't write you a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's make or break in this

Is that why you wanted a love song

'cause you asked for it

'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'cause you tell me it's make or break in this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If your heart is nowhere in it

I don't want it for a minute

Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that

There's a reason to

Write you a love song today

Then the music finished. Smiling down at her bent down and kissed Yugi.

Stopping from their lip locked session Yami spoke first.

" I … err … sorry" she stuttered. "why are you sorry I loved it."

"But I thought-" she was interrupted.

"I was straight. oh and Yami"

"yea" Yami replied dumbfound.

"I love you too" Yugi said with a wink. Then got off the swing and left.

Yami smiled happily and thought 'mission complete!'

* * *

Fin: finally done.

Yugi and Yami: why are we girls!

Fin and Nneka: cuz yall make cute girls.

Fin: calling all hikares and Joey. Come to the play room.

Hikares and Joey: what?

Fin: watch this (shows video)

Thirteen mins later hikares, Joey and Fin all have nose bleeds.

Yami Nneka (sweat drop) wow…. R&R now byene!


	3. an

Fin: a/n sorry but I'm 13 going on 14 so I'm not allowed on this site. And my family is home during the day so I cant go on. But I promise that I'ma try for yall. So put ya pitch forks knives and other death weapons. Beside blame my mom and dad they caught me on it reading a style fic and I got in trouble. (Cries dramatically)

Yami: Your just lazy. : (

Yugi: Sorry fin I have to agree with Yami beside, you should be more careful about fanfics reading when people are around.

Nneka: Totally.

Fin: *sigh* kk anywho to atone for my laziness how about I give you a sneak peek of a new chapter. Oh and I invited goddess of love and beauty Miss Aphrodite.

Aphrodite: Hello thanks for inviting me.

… _it was so unexpected yet so right._

"_Why do we have to dress up as boys" Joey complained._

"_For the last time Joey, we been invited to a concert at de Luna café. And the invitation said to dress up as boys." Yami explained for what felt like the onehundreth time._

"_Yall ready to go!" Marik, Bakura and Duke exclaimed._

"_Yea lets go" they responded rushing out of the game shop._

__ 30 mins later__

_As soon as the doors were shut and everyone was seated the host spoke. "Welcome the de Luna café . We have a special guest today._

_You know them you love them and some of you want to be and or date them._

_Please welcome the one the only Shadow Girls"….._

Fin: And there you have it. I'll try to write as soon as I can. (Sits on Aphrodite's lap.)

Nneka: Fin get off!

Aphrodite: Its all right. (holds on to Fin's waist.)

Fin: Yea! Byene (smiles brightly.) and don't forget to review.


End file.
